


Through his eyes, love.

by MagicHistorian



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst?, Canonical Character Death, Kinda depressing, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicHistorian/pseuds/MagicHistorian
Summary: From the moment he met Minato on the bridge, he had a fascination for this young man. (Basically, this is Persona 3's plot from Ryoji's perspective.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about the poor formatting, I know it makes it harder too read. I fixed it, I hope it'll be more enjoyable now! ^_^

It would've been inconceivable to say Death could fall in love. Not just a simple, unconditional love of life and the universe, but a complex, romantic love. 

But it happened.

He could never have predicted it, but neither could he have predicted being all but trapped inside this young man for the entirety of ten years. When he was no longer "Pharos", he was Ryoji Mochizuki, and he went to seek this young man. It was not much work. 

He found him there, at night, all alone. That was, of course, of no surprise to him. While Ryoji (he really liked having a human name like all the other humans around him did) found enjoyment in "flirting" (as they called it) with other girls, it was surely not anything more than mild affection that he had for everyone. He found it both terrifying and beautiful, being human. 

Even though he could not recall being death and the messenger of Nyx, he knew he was different. And the day he spotted the miracle of Minato Arisato, he truly and completely understood love. This feeling of perpetual wonder and awe for nobody but this one person, that one young man standing right in front him, looking at him. 

And when the girl made him remember that he was Death, he was afraid. Not because he knew he would be hated. (although that did sadden him. Yet another human emotion that weakened him.) No, it was because he was afraid Minato would abandon him. He knew being death would cut their tie to a single fraying strand. What he would have paid to stay human and ignorant for just a bit longer. 

He was so selfish. Death, selfish.  
It sounded stupid, but it was more than true. He had faced Minato just once, nearly died inside to see that look on his face, the feeling of being betrayed domination him. Ryoji (could he still call himself that?) smiled at the man that made his heart feel human and ran. Not like Death would, but like the way a weak coward like himself would. He didn't want to know what he was doing to this unfortunate soul just by existing. He knew Minato was too kind and too cruel to kill him. 

He knew all he wanted was love. That was why he loved him. But he knew this love would bring nothing for the two of them, or their friends.   
But none of that mattered when he was Nyx. As Nyx, he was nothing. Nyx and death were temporarily one. He didn't care. Didn't feel. And once he was sealed and he was death again, was himself, wasn't Nyx, he could feel. 

He wasn't supposed to love. But his time as a human was like a contagious disease, leaving him with these things he didn't need. He was Death. He wasn't supposed to feel. He wasn't supposed to be a he. But Death, as a human, was a he, a he named Ryoji Mochizuki, and he liked being a him, being Ryoji Mochizuki, being an individual, being human. 

So behind the seal, he sat, and remembered the times he was human. Death shouldn't be human. Too weak, to susceptible to mercy. But he couldn't go back. 

He probably should never became human. But he didn't regret it. And there he waited until that day, March, he thought it to be, when the poor boy's body finally gave out, weakened with the lack of his life force, holding out until then only because of that stubborn soul of his, waiting, longer, just long enough to keep that promise he had made to his friends.

Ryoji didn't get why, but it was important to Minato, so it was important to him too. And there Death was, at the moment he finally let go, to take him off to wherever he was supposed to go. And just being there with him was like a miracle, it made him realise he truly wanted to be human, wanted to be with him, and at that moment he swore to himself, he would not leave this man's side, not for all the gold in the world, not for anything. 

Ryoji smiled at Minato and took him off into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is really bad, it's my first fanfic on here. Please criticise me, my feelings won't be hurt. My next one will probably be a YOI fic (I love those cinnamon rolls), and I take requests.


End file.
